Dessert?
by Yuffi
Summary: YAOI ALERT! PrUK! "I was full when we left the restaurant, but now I want dessert" "Dessert? I can arrange that!" Rated M for a reason, don't like don't read!


**Dude! My first yaoi is complete! ^_^ Okay ,so yeah, since my new PrUK story that will be out in about a month will be a yaoi (or at least an attempt at it) I decided I needed to practice. I've never written a yaoi before, most of my stuff has just been teasers, so this is my first shot at it and I'd love if you readers would give me some constructive criticism and feed back on how I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>The streetlights let off a soft orange glow as Arthur and Gilbert walked hand in hand down the street. A small smile graced both their features as Arthur hesitantly lay his head on Gil's shoulder.<p>

"Thanks for taking me out today," Arthur said, "it was fun, and dinner was great."

"Of course! Everything I do is awesome!" Gilbert said cockily. Arthur laughed at his boyfriend's arrogance. It was annoying sometimes, but he knew there was more to Gilbert than meets the eye.

"Yeah, whatever, haha. Hmm, I was full when we left the restaurant, but now I want dessert," Arthur sighed rubbing his tummy.

"Dessert? I can arrange that!" Gilbert said excitedly, walking quickly up to his house that they just arrived at.

"What did you have in mi-mmh."

Before Arthur could even get his question out good he was in the house, back pressed against the door, with Gilbert's warm tongue mapping out his mouth. Quickly getting the idea, he raised his arms and placed them around the others neck, threading his fingers in silver locks, deepening the kiss. Arthur let out a moan escape his throat and Gilbert pulled him closer by the belt loops on his jeans.

Needing air, the two broke apart panting heavily. Arthur opened his eyes that he hadn't noticed were closed. The two grinned at each other, both getting the same idea.

"How's about we finish this in the bedroom?" Gilbert smirked.

"Lead the way hot shot," Arthur laughed, allowing Gilbert to tug him to his room by the hand. With his free hand, Arthur just had to smack that perfect ass in front of him. Gilbert turned his head to him, still headed to the bedroom, and gave him a wink.

"Eager are we?" he smirked.

Arthur smiled devilishly, "Mmhm."

At this, Gilbert slowed his steps. The brit noticed this and took the lead, dragging his love to the bedroom. Turning to his boyfriend as he got into the room, Arthur crushed their lips together. Licking the taller man's bottom lip asking for entrance, the blonde moaned as he was promptly let inside and Gilbert's hands on his ass lifted him off the ground. Feeling his love's legs wrap securely around him, Gilbert then walked them to the bed and, without breaking the kiss, lay them down in the center. Breathing through his nose so he could continue tasting that wonderful mouth, Gilbert let his hands slip under his love's shirt to play with his hardened buds. Running the pad of his thumb over one and pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger, he reluctantly left his loves mouth to hear his moans of pleasure.

"Ah,nnh…Gil, it's so hot...mmh!" Arthur moaned.

"Let's get rid of these clothes then, shall we," Gilbert said, grinding his clothed erection into the other to make his point.

"Ah! Y-Yess! Now!" Arthur nearly yelled as he began to rid the Prussian of his shirt. Once they were both down to their boxers, Gilbert re-attached their lips, tongues mingling instantly. God he loved this man. While Gilbert ravaged his mouth, Arthur slipped his hand in his partner's boxers and gave his long thick shaft a squeeze. He wasn't surprised when his love broke their heated kiss to throw back his head and let out a beautiful moan. Arthur grinned cheekily to himself as he watched the different faces of his boyfriend while stroking him gingerly.

"N-Nngh..Arthur…damn!" was all that Gilbert could manage to say when the blonde thumbed his slit. He buried his face into the brit's neck, kissing and sucking as he rocked into the blonde's hand, moaning frequently. Making his way down the delectable body beneath his own, Arthur let go of his cock as he took one of his pretty pink nipples in his mouth. Arthur moaned, arching his back, as that warm muscle swirled around his pert nub. Giving the other the same attention, Gilbert then kissed his way downward, leaving love bites along the way.

Reaching the hem of his boxers, Gilbert looked to his love's face for the okay, which he received, before hooking two fingers on each side of his partner's undies and tugging them off. Arthur sighed as the cool air hit his now free erection.

"Damn you're sexy…" Gil murmured as he drank in the sight.

The pretty pink tint on his cheeks, the light sheen of sweat plastering a few strands of hair to his face, and the way Arthur was spread across the bed ready to be taken at any moment, almost made Gilbert cum right there on the spot. Eyes wandering over the beautiful being in front of him, he noticed the bead of pre-cum on the tip of Arthur's cock and swiftly moved to lick it off.

"Mmh! G-Gilbert!" Arthur moaned wantonly. Gilbert chuckled as he held down slim hips and this time licked from the base all the way to the tip.

"Dammit, don't tease me…" Arthur whimpered out, straining to raise his hips. Gilbert grinned then kissed the tip of his dick before taking it all in his mouth.

"Nngh-ah! Haa-ah…" Arthur shouted, hands shooting out to tangle in silver threads. Gil grinned and began bobbing his head. Arthur was a mess. Back arching off the sheets, he moaned in delight, head thrashing from side to side. Gilbert hummed around his cock as he coated his three fingers in lube he had taken out of his pants before discarding them somewhere around the room.

Distracting his lover with his mouth, he slowly slid one digit in. Arthur tensed slightly but soon relaxed his body as the finger slid in and out of him easily. Once Arthur relaxed again, Gilbert gently grazed his teeth over his cock, humming as he did so, and slid in the second finger. Arthur was so warm and tight it made Gilbert's cock jump with excitement at the thought of being in his fingers' place.

When he could smoothly move both fingers in and out without much resistance, he began scissoring the pink hole as he kept moving in, searching for that special spot. After a couple of tries, he finally find it.

"Ah! R-right there! Again!" Arthur shouted clenching the sheets in his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

Doing as he was told, Gilbert kept hitting that spot as he added the third finger, scissoring and pushing in and out until he couldn't take it anymore. Arthur's moaning had him leaking pre-cum onto the bed.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked removing his fingers and lining up his erection with Arthur's entrance. Arthur nodded and spread his legs farther apart, if that was even possible. With that, Gilbert eased his cock inside his lover until his hips met the curve of that tight ass.

Waiting for Arthur to adjust, the two shared a kiss before Arthur shifted his hips in the 'okay'. Gilbert pulled out until only the tip was in, before slamming back deep within that unbearable heat.

"Gilbert!" Arthur yelped as he was pounded into.

"Shit! You're so damn tight." Gilbert groaned.

"Mmmh…ha-ah! There! Again, please!" Arthur yelled as his special bundle of nerves was hit with each thrust.

"Harder, ah, ahn! F-Faster…God…Gilbert!"

Wasting no time, Gilbert picked up the pace and fucked his boyfriend's sweet little ass relentlessly.

"I'm, I'm c-close!" Arthur yelled.

"Me too babe, just a little longer," Gilbert moaned, kissing his love passionately before they both hit their climax.

"Ah! G-Gilbert!" Arthur screamed, his body arching off the bed, cum shooting on their stomachs.

"Nngh! Arthur…!" the Prussian grunted out, thrusting deep within his love and filling him with his cum, that ass milking him thoroughly.

The two collapsed back on the bed panting heavily, beads of sweat drying on their body. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Arthur's slick body as he rolled off to his side and brought them chest to chest to share a lazy kiss.

"I love you..." Arthur broke the kiss and whispered with a smile, his tired eyes slipping closed.

"Right back at you love…I love you," Gilbert kissed his forehead and the two fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
